


Rozdarta sosna

by germanpsychiatrist



Category: Ludzie Bezdomni | Homeless People - Stefan Żeromski
Genre: Angst, Angst with bad ending, F/M, M/M, i slash, jak zjebać sobie życie: przewodnik, krytyka romantyzmu, miałam zły dzień i to jest efekt, najlepsze połączenie TM, przyroda jako metafora stanu emocjonalnego, smutne przemyślenia, spoilery do zakończenia książki, ukradziona Żeromskiemu, zinternalizowana homofobia strikes again
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanpsychiatrist/pseuds/germanpsychiatrist
Summary: Judymowe refleksje tuż po końcu "Ludzi Bezdomnych". Jest to raczej moja interpretacja kanonu, nie część moich innych fików w temacie.





	Rozdarta sosna

**Author's Note:**

> Podziękowania dla nenufars, [, mojej bety <3](//archiveofourown.org/users/nenufars%22)

Słońce, świecące jeszcze z rana, schowało się za chmury, które pociemniały, tracąc swoją czerwonawą barwę. Zbierało się na deszcz.

Kilka kropli spadło na człowieka leżącego w zagłębieniu miedzy zwaliskami ziemi. Nie poruszył się on jednak. Był przytomny, ale jego zamglone, zagubione spojrzenie nie wskazywało na to.

Przez głowę Judyma przetaczały się rozproszone myśli. W obecnym stanie ducha nie do końca potrafił je zrozumieć i uporządkować, ale czuł, że rozpacz czaiła się na końcu każdej nici tych refleksji.

Jedynym faktem, który nie sprawiał mu teraz bólu, było odrzucenie Joasi. Zrezygnował z ich wspólnej przyszłości, z domu z doniczkami i firankami. Właśnie z tego powodu powinien teraz rozpaczać. I w pewien sposób czuł żal i zagubienie. Jednak przede wszystkim to drugie.

Żywił do niej uczucia, tak. Ten pobyt w Cisach, nagłe poczucie, że jest ona kimś więcej niż siostrą, wspólne spacery... Ale nie potrafił sobie teraz przypomnieć, co tak właściwie wtedy mówili. Była dobrą kobietą, oddaną innym ludziom, pragnącą nieść pomoc. Nie znali się jednak aż tak dobrze. Pamiętał, że czuł się zakochanym, w sensie takim, że za takiego się wtedy uważał. Teraz jednak zastanawiał się nad tym, na ile głębokie było to uczucie. Niepokoiło go to, że nigdy fizyczny aspekt tego afektu nie był zbyt istotny, a chyba powinien. Gdy wpatrywał się w swoje wnętrze, znajdywał tam przede wszystkim tęsknotę za domem, i to nie rodzinnym czy też ciotki. Te jawiły mu się jako ponure, ciemne miejsca. Z drugiej strony coś mu nie pasowało w wizji domu w Joasią. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, nie miał teraz siły. Bo jego duszę przygniatał większy ból.

To, że był on większy, niż ten wywołany rozmową zakończona płaczem kobiety, było absurdalne, ale prawdziwe. Ale czy na pewno nie miało to sensu?

Doktor zadrżał, i to nie od chłodu ziemi, na której leżał. Korzecki.

Wystarczało, by przymknął powieki, by pojawiły się przed nim obrazy: roztrzaskany mózg, chłopiec o niebieskich oczach ściskający rękę trupa, poetycka notatka i strzałka od czoła do potylicy w atlasie. Cała ta scena nie stanowiła w jego pamięci całości, była podzielona na owe obrazy, mimo owej niecałości przejmująco wyraźne, jakby dopiero co zobaczone. Niestety zdążył już zaakceptować ich prawdziwość, ale ciągle wydawało się to tak dziwne. Na rozum wiedział, że Korzecki miał skłonności samobójcze, że nie był zdrowy. Jednak świat bez niego wydawał się czymś nie do pojęcia, bardziej nie do pojęcia niż życie bez Joasi. Żal po jego stracie, wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, co mógł zrobić, a nie zrobił, by pomóc, przesłaniały również ból po stracie Joasi. 

Dlaczego?

Znał długo Korzeckiego. Przewędrowali razem Szwajcarię, stoczyli niezliczone ideologiczne batalie. Rozstali się na wiele lat, ale z drugiej strony ten czas nie przerwał relacji, która ich łączyła. Korzecki potrafił go przeniknąć i zrozumieć jak nikt inny. Judym miał nadzieję, że nie zauważył jednak jednej rzeczy. To ona właśnie mogła być powodem, dla którego tam mocno odcisnęła się na nim jego śmierć. 

Gdy Korzecki zagadnął go o befsztyk i Joasię, i pocałował, doktor nie potrafił później powstrzymać drżenia na całym ciele. Nie potrafił nie zauważyć tego, jak inżynier zaśmiał się po sugestii, że miałby mieszkać z gospodynią, i tego, jak niechętnie traktował córkę dyrektora kopalni, oraz inne kobiety na spotkaniach towarzyskich w zakładach leczniczych w Szwajcarii, ani zignorować swojej radości spowodowanej tymi obserwacjami. Oraz nieprzyjemnego ukłucia, które poczuł tamtej nocy, gdy “przemytnik” o niebieskich oczach i Korzecki rozmawiali. 

Oraz kilku niejasnych, ale niepokojących wrażeń, uczuć, a czasem nawet snów wtedy, w Szwajcarii.

Może nazwa afektu, które powinien żywić do Joasi, pasowała bardziej do jego odczuć wobec Korzeckiego...

Znowu zadrżał. Nie, nie był w stanie sobie teraz z tym poradzić. Nie potrafił nawet na ten moment zracjonalizować tego, w jaki sposób to wszystko wpłynęło na jego decyzję porzucenia swego dotychczasowego życia dla pracy dla społeczeństwa. 

Wiedział, że czuł się odpowiedzialny za kastę, z której wyszedł, że życie z Joasią w ładnym domku byłoby zdradą tego powołania. Czuł jednak podobne rzeczy już wcześniej. Coś nim wstrząsnęło, i była to prawdopodobnie właśnie śmierć Korzeckiego. Może zrozumiał, jak kruche było życie i że należało je dobrze wykorzystać? 

Coś bardzo, bardzo cichego, głos zagłuszany latami, szeptał w nim:

Może po prostu wreszcie zrozumiałeś, jak bardzo jest on ci drogi. Był, czas przeszły. I nie możesz już nic z tym zrozumieniem zrobić. I będziesz teraz próbował ratować innych ludzi, by zadościuczynić za to, że nie uratowałeś jego. Ten samobójczy pomysł ratowania świata nazywasz powołaniem, misją, by zaprzeczyć prawdzie. A prawda jest taka, że nie chcesz uratować świata, tylko swoją duszę. Odkupić winy swoje i tylko swoje. Nie możesz przyznać przecież, że coś do niego czułeś, tak samo jak nie możesz patrzeć Joasi w oczy. W końcu on już nie żyje, a ty jesteś dobrym, normalnym członkiem społeczeństwa.

Judym skulił się i zakrył uszy w kurczowym geście.

Rozdarta sosna, pod którą leżał, płakała krwawymi kroplami żywicy.

**Author's Note:**

> Przykro mi. Niedługo zapostuję kolejną część Jurzecki AU, to was pocieszy.  
> P.S. Postanowiłam zmienić trochę kwestię Joasi, bo bi erasure to zło, i coś tam jednak było między nią i Tomaszem. Z drugiej strony wniosek w kwestii 'aspektu fizycznego' jest kanoniczny i Judymowy. Nie wiem, pamiętnik Joasi zrobił mi krzywdę, nie piszcie takich uprzedzonych rzeczy na polski. Choć byłoby to iconic.


End file.
